Kjell Björnstrand
Kjell Björnstrand is an Ulven and one of the main protagonists in VARULV. Background Kjell was born in the Northlands and raised by his Ulven father for a few years after his mother died in childbirth. A warrior, his father was killed in combat when Kjell was still very young, and the Pack which he grew up in collectively helped to raise him into adulthood. Even at a young age, Kjell was different than the rest of his Packmates, with an unusual immunity to silver-sickness, and an intense animal-like focus. In Ulven form, Kjell is of the Canid variety, and assumes the appearance of a Wolf. He is currently a warrior of the Ulven of Blaidfästt. It is revealed that Kjell may be a "pureblood" Ulven, which would indicate that both of his parents were also Ulven. This is extremely rare, as Ulven are said to be unable to mate and produce children with one another, and thus far, the only other person Kjell shares this trait with is Tau Feng . History Kjell appears in the following VARULV Books: Issues 1 - 4: Kjell is one of Blaidfästt's best warriors and along with his Ulven Packmates, is instrumental in fending off several Troll raids. During one such attack, he pursues a Firedrake that has taken a young Troll captive. Kjell is able to retrieve the Troll, with the aid of Stig to lift him out of harm's way, and presents a plan to Ragna which would use the whelp as a peace offering in hopes to quell further assaults. Kjell and the village Vicar do not see eye to eye and he along with Ragna shoot the plan down. Frustrated, Kjell turns his back on Blaidfästt, only to return and find it under attack once more. Vicar Wilander appears and knocks Kjell out with black magic. He is retrieved by the same Firedrake he'd seen earlier in the woods as his packmates are taken captive. Kjell is revived some time later near a lake. The Firedrake presents itself and disappears into a fog, revealing itself to be a summoned entity under the young Troll 's control. Together, Kjell, the Troll and Firedrake return to Blaidfästt and confront the Vicar one last time. Kjell frees his packmates but in the fray, the Vicar recovers the young Troll and holds him hostage. When Kjell tries to get the jump on Wilander, he is nearly killed again by black magic, but the Troll selflessly puts himself between the blast. Before he dies, the young Troll pushes the Summoner's Crosier to Kjell, who uses it to transform into a huge werebeast and push Wilander off a steep cliffside, defeating him. Unable to retain control over his own mind as the creature, Kjell was separated from the Crosier by Ragna and Gro'raan, though it seems to have made a permanent bond with him. Issues 5 - 6: When the Iele Wyn was recovered and subsequently lost by his packmates, Kjell helps them to recapture her. He explains, however, that they are all being watched by other Ulven which have appeared in the woods outside Blaidfästt. He reveals this and is soon attacked by a large gray Ulven called Tau. Luckily, Tau's packmates, recognize Greta and the scuffle is forgiven. Later on, Tau invites Kjell to a test of strength, and after a run in the woods, the two find each other to be evenly matched. Tau seems to hint that he and Kjell are a special breed of Ulven but does not manage to disclose why before Greta interrupts them. When Tau later transforms himself into a werecreature after stealing the Summoner's Crosier, Kjell attempts to fight him but is easily defeated. Later, he helps to retrieve Greta from his clutches when Tau finally succumbs to the ill-effects of wearing two talismans at the same time. Kjell then carries Tau back to Blaidfästt and to a holding cell. Issues 7 - 9: Kjell is tasked with guarding Tau who continues to taunt him about their similarities. When plagued Trolls enter the village, Kjell confronts Tau, who claims the plague is a cleansing but seems to hint that the two of them are special and will not be affected. Referring to himself and Kjell, Tau uses the term "pureblood" to describe them. Frustrated, Kjell leaves and encounters Stig, who is travelling. Unbeknownst to his packmate, Kjell proceeds to follow him to Ardeel. When they finally arrive, Kjell helps Stig to fend off attacking Strigoi , but the two of them are still defeated. Luckily, guards arrive to bring them to Conte Lazar 's home. At the Lazar homestead, Kjell and Stig are invited to dinner, where they first hear of the Conte's plan to use Stig's blood to transform his fiancee into an Ulven. Kjell and Stig do not agree with these plans and intend to leave. However, when Stig steals Diana away from his father for a flight through the kingdom, Kjell intervenes and tells the Conte of his son's plans. Stig attacks Kjell the next morning, but the fight is interrupted by a guard who requests the Ulven's immediate attention, as the Rite was unsuccessful and Diana has become one of the Strigoi. Trivia *Kjell's original character sheet portrayed him as being much younger. He also had blonde hair, which was an idea that was scrapped in order to keep readers from confusing him with Stig. Category:Characters